


A Waiting Game

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And also very stressed, Attempt at Humor, Camelot's king lived through war only to be killed by Merlin being a dumbass, Gen, Humor, Language, M/M, Magic Reveal, Sort Of, everyone is trying their best, let him rest, merlin is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: In which Arthur slowly loses his mind after legalizing magic in Camelot because his idiot of a manservant still won't admit he's a freaking sorcerer... No worries though. He has a plan. A well-developed, patented, highly intelligent plan that would absolutely lead to Merlin becoming his court sorcerer (because the one he has right now was a complete dimwit).Too bad Merlin also has a plan. A well-developed, patented, highly intelligent plan to not tell Arthur he has magic under any circumstances whatsoever.





	A Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Arthur...I rise again. 
> 
> It's been a little while since I've written for this fandom, but I saw an edit the other day and got some inspiration lol. Enjoy.

“I hate him,” Arthur growled as he sat down, jaw clenched. He promptly pressed his index fingers to temples, kneading them to try and rid away his annoyance. Merlin gave a hum of sympathy that didn’t actually sound that sympathetic. “I did not legalize magic to deal with _this_.” He continued, waving his goblet for Merlin to refill. “Why couldn’t Gaius agree to be my court sorcerer?” He groaned.

“It would be a lot to ask of him to be both court physician and court sorcerer.” Merlin told him. Arthur sniffed. They both knew the solution. It was only a matter of who was willing to break first. Arthur had thought appointing someone else as court sorcerer would have finally ticked the man off enough to tell him about his magic – since legalizing it hadn’t apparently worked – but no.

What was worse was that _everyone_ _else knew_.

When pressed hard enough Percival and Leon admitted Merlin _might_ have mentioned knowing one or two tricks while drunk in a tavern – but they didn’t really remember. In fact, what were they talking about? Merlin? Merlin who?

Elyan had given an awkward smile and quietly proclaimed Gwen said something about it to him once. Which led to a feeling of cold betrayal that _Gwen_ must know and hadn’t said a bleeding word to him.

“Oi! He hasn’t _told_ you?” Gwaine had spat out his drink before promptly shutting his mouth with a click “Uh, I mean... Merlin hasn’t told me anything about that. Nope. Not ever. Don’t even know what magic is quite frankly.”

He was the King of Camelot and somehow everyone was _apparently_ more loyal to his lying, deceptive manservant. The bloody prick.

“Perhaps,” Merlin suggested, pulling him back to the present “You should find someone you actually _like_ to appoint to the position if you are not agreeable to Ezgor.”

“Brilliant suggestion, Merlin.” He snapped back “I’ll just dive into the list of sorcerers I have handy and pick one, shall I? Perhaps Morgana?” He said “Would _you_ happen to know a sorcerer up to the job?” He tried. Merlin blinked at him, his face the quintessential image of innocence before shaking his head.

“I’m afraid not, sire.”

 _Ooh_ , how he got on Arthur’s nerves. He wasn’t aware anyone could vex him so much while being so disgustingly proper. Figures it would be Merlin who could learn the art. Taking another sip of water, he scowled at the food laid out in front of him.

“Have I done something wrong?” He asked suddenly. Merlin paused in handing him a fork. “In this whole magic business, I mean.” Arthur amended quickly “I don’t know what I’m doing and _Ezgor_ is unhelpful.” He added bitterly. A smile played on Merlin’s lips.

“I think you are wise to make it a slow process…” Merlin nodded. There was an unvoiced ‘but’ at the end. Arthur tilted his head, allowing him to continue. “However, you are considering only adjusting non-magical entities to the idea of magic in Camelot. I’m sure anyone with magic is…Wary.” He said finally.

“They think it’s a trick?” Arthur demanded because honestly. Merlin thought he went through this elaborate plan just to catch him? “I would never do that.”

“I know that, but sorcerers probably don’t.”

 _God,_ how he loathed this slimy excuse of a friend.

“Well how do I gain their trust?” Arthur replied grumpily “There isn’t a guide for this sort of thing, you know. Do I need to perform magic myself? Am I even _capable_ of magic?” He added, trying to prove his ignorance to subject. Merlin twitched. Good.

“May I sit?”

“Since when do you ask?” Arthur muttered and Merlin rolled his eyes before pulling out the seat across from Arthur and throwing himself in it. Arthur glowered at him. He must know that Arthur knows, right? The king felt like he tried everything. He’d given pardons to magic users, returned non-dangerous magical objects, placed old magic books in the library, _legalized the damn thing_. But no. _No_. Merlin remained obstinate in a way Arthur could not understand.

Perhaps he needed to play dirty.

“Maybe I should start with finding Emrys.” He sighed dramatically. Merlin raised an eyebrow. “The druids say he’s been watching over me for a while now. I would assume he’s a friend to Camelot.”

“Probably.”

“If he’s a friend to Camelot he would probably take up the position, right?”

“I…Guess.” Merlin frowned “But you don’t know who he is.”

“He’d be easy enough to find,” Arthur waved his hand, taking another sip of water “I’ve heard plenty about him. In fact, a druid described him to me just the other day.” He added and Merlin, who had been stealing some cheese off his plate, clanged his elbow on the table.

“R-really?” He stuttered out. Arthur nodded, resisting the urge to grin.

“Hm. I’m told he’s practically a _god_.” Arthur told him brightly “So mighty and powerful that you should never look him in the eyes when speaking to him unless you want to be struck down. He also does not like company. If you bother him then he might just kill you then and there. Oh, also he has a horrid sense of humor. Probably because he’s too busy being better than everyone else-”

“Surely that’s not true!” Merlin interrupted, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. Arthur could read the horror on his face as easily as he read the magic book in Merlin’s room all those years ago.

“Of course it is! Perhaps if I tell the _whole kingdom_ this description someone will know where to find him.” He suggested. Merlin promptly choked on the cheese.

“No. Bad idea.”

“Why?” Arthur tilted his head in mock confusion. His patience was wearing thin. _Just tell me!_

“Uh, just. Maybe there’s a reason he hasn’t shown up yet?” Merlin tried weakly “We wouldn’t want to force him out in the open, right? That wouldn’t make the magical community feel very comfortable.”

Arthur hated him.

* * *

“Alright,” Arthur said after he gathered each of his traitorous knights up and sat them down “Why won’t Merlin tell me about his magic? Surely one of you must know.” He demanded. They each shifted awkwardly in their seats, each preoccupied with something other than Arthur.

“Merlin has magic?” Percival asked faintly and looked around the room “Oh, wow.”

“Had no idea…”

“Can’t believe he wouldn’t say anything.”

“Crazy how that works, isn’t it?”

“Shut up.” Arthur snapped at them, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced around the empty armory, if for no other reason than to ensure his servant wasn’t skulking around, before continuing. “There must be a reason he feels safe to tell you, but not me.”

“I hate to say this, but… It _might_ be that none of us happen to be Uther Pendragon’s son.” Gwaine sighed, voice barely concealing the sarcasm. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man, but luckily Leon jumped to his defense.

“That can’t be right,” He clicked his tongue “I worked under Uther for years by _choice_ and he….Uh, told me.” He added with a silent apology towards Arthur. Gwaine shrugged.

“If I may, sire.” Elyan piped up “It might have to do less with the magic and more with the lying.” He said, extending his arms slightly “I mean, he would probably think you’d be angry for deceiving you for years.” He added.

“I _am_ angry.” Arthur muttered “About the fact he’s not coming to me _now_.”

“Yeah, well. He did spend a lot of time making you look like an idiot.” Gwaine smiled.

“I – he didn’t! I knew long before you did! I was just better at hiding it.”

“Really?” Gwaine snorted “When did _you_ find out?”

“Ages ago I found a magic book in his room...Then I knew for certain when the dragon attacked Camelot.” Arthur said stubbornly “Before you were even a knight.” He added on for good measure. Leon blinked in surprise at this while the others simply shrugged, unbothered by the idea their king had kept silent about his servant breaking the law for so long.

“Yet you are the last he tells.” Gwaine sighed dramatically.

“You’re going in the stocks after this.” Arthur told him bluntly. His knight seemed unrepentant. Arthur figured if he could behead the man and bring him back to life Gwaine would _still_ never regret taunting Arthur. At times he wonders if that is the bedrock of his relationship with Merlin.

“Have you considered,” Percival spoke up “He doesn’t want to explain?”

Arthur stared. He hadn’t thought anyone could reach high enough to clang Percival over the head, but clearly a branch of some sort must have whacked him. Not waiting for Arthur to explain his confusion, Percival continued.

“I just mean… We don’t _know_ all he’s done. I’m sure he’s had to make hard choices and maybe some of them went bad – even if he had good intentions. If he tells you he’s Emrys then he’ll have to explain everything to you and he might not be ready for that.” The bigger knight said. There was a beat of silence before the others hummed in agreement. Arthur pursed his lips.

“Well-” He began and was immediately cut off by Gwaine leaned over to frown at the other.

“Wait,” He scowled, head tilting a bit to the side “What do you mean Merlin is _Emrys_?”

Arthur smiled.

* * *

Arthur wasn’t sure he could wait until Merlin was ready. Ezgor was too damn annoying. What if Merlin was _never_ ready? God, he couldn’t bear to look at his court sorcerer’s oiled mustache one more time without bursting into tears.

He needed a plan. A well thought-out, formulated plan.

“You should learn magic.”

Or he could completely wing it as Merlin brought him his lunch.

“I…What?” Merlin paused. Arthur stared back at him, not willing to repeat himself. “You want me to learn magic? _Why_?”

“Because I don’t want Ezgor to be my court sorcerer anymore and if I can’t find a sorcerer I should probably make one. You are clearly a lousy servant. Maybe you should try your hand at magic.” He offered. Even if Arthur _didn’t_ know he was speaking to the most powerful warlock of all time – it was a pretty logical solution. Merlin blinked.

“What if I don’t want to learn magic?”

This man. Arthur wanted to make a strangled noise to demonstrate how Merlin was actually _killing_ him, but refrained.

“Do you?”

“No.”

For the love of _God_.

“Why not?” Arthur asked – calmly. Because he was handling this situation was as much poise and grace as a king should expect to have. Merlin tilted his head at him, eyes narrowed and nose ever so slightly wrinkled in distaste.

“Doesn’t seem like something that would suit me.” He hummed. Arthur was sure he was trying to rile him up now. He had to be. Swallowing his biscuit bitterly, he watched as Merlin turned to put some clothes away his wardrobe. Fine. _Fine_.

“How injured do you reckon I would be if I jumped out the window?” He asked conversationally – because if he knew one thing about magic it was that Merlin’s seemed intent on keeping him from harm. Merlin sent him a baffled glance over his shoulder, straightening something on a hangar.

“Very much, sire. I wouldn’t recommend – _Arthur_!” Merlin’s voice yelled when the king very calmly stood up and swung his leg over the ledge. Instantly he felt something push him back, throwing him firmly onto his bed and the window was blocked with a large piece of wood. “What – _what was that_?” Merlin’s hissed, voice rising up three octaves.

“Look at that!” Arthur told him dryly “It would appear you _are_ suited to magic.”

For a second he thought Merlin’s magic might throttle him.

* * *

Three months into Merlin’s training and he was still pretending like he only just found out he could cast spells. The determination of it all would have been endearing if not unbelievably frustrating. To make matters worse, Ezgor was still around until Merlin finished his training – which had no known end date.

This all led Arthur to his next plan. Operation: Find Out Merlin’s Secret Past.

It was a simple plan that he knew would not be so simply carried out. If Merlin didn’t want to explain anything to him? Fine. He would make it so he didn’t _have_ to. Arthur could find out everything he needed to know… Hopefully.

“Sire,” Gaius began very slowly “I think you should ask Merlin these questions.”

“I would, but he’s being difficult. He hasn’t even told me he’s Emrys.” He added disdainfully and the older man sighed. Very slowly he put down a bottle of purple liquid to glance him up and down. Arthur had the sudden feeling he was nine again.

“I have kept Merlin’s secrets a long time,” He said and jutted out his chin “Keep in mind… I was not able to save my friends during the Great Purge. When I found Merlin I spent all my efforts on saving him.”

It was a gloomy statement to say the least. Arthur pulled up a chair, careful not to touch any of Gaius’ potions or ointments.

“I know,” He said gently “I just want to understand.”

Gaius hesitated.

Then he told him.

* * *

“You are in some deep thoughts.” Gwen smiled at him, a curl falling into her eyes as she sat at the edge of his bed. Merlin had rubbed off on her. “Stressed?”

“Merlin killed my father.”

Gwen’s lips parted. For a second he could see her chest stop moving before she inhaled sharply, hands clenched by her side. Arthur’s words weren’t said with any anger or pain – mere acceptance has he swallowed and picked up his quill again.

“He wouldn’t without good reason-” Gwen began quickly, voice shaking slightly. She jutted out her chin as she spoke, determination and fear swimming in her eyes.

“I know,” Arthur cut her off and signed a form “He killed him while trying to save his life. I guess technically it was Morgana’s doing.” He mused and dipped the quill in some ink “He also released the great dragon onto Camelot.” He clicked his tongue. Gwen said nothing. “Of course, that was to save my life. Almost everything was to save my life.” He sighed, the first note of bitterness entering his tone “It was all for me and now he won’t even tell me the truth.”

“He’s scared-”

“I forgave him the second I realized.” Arthur told her “I forgave him before I even knew. How could he think I would cast him away?”

Gwen’s gaze softened. In five fluid steps she moved away from the bed to in front of him, hand curling in his hair. He almost jerked away, but the touch was warm and soft. For a second she just stood there. She would be a good mother, he noted. Gwen was often what he had imagined his own mother must have been like if she had lived. Warm, caring, undeniably brave.

“He doesn’t think that,” Gwen finally told him “Perhaps he has not told you not because of what he’s done, but because of the future.” She reasoned. Arthur made a questioning noise into her dress.

“He may not want to be treated differently, Arthur. If he comes forward as the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth… Can you imagine how people would react? He wouldn’t like people bowing and kneeling and calling him ‘my lord’” she chuckled. Arthur had thought of that. He hadn’t thought it was the reason he hadn’t told Arthur though.

“I wouldn’t treat him differently.”

“Does he know that?”

Well. If he didn’t he was going to find out.

* * *

“Get me some wine – no, _not_ you.” Arthur said when George moved quickly away from the table. Merlin glanced up from where he was pouring over a magic book and glowered up at him.

“Why me? I’m studying.”

“And?”

“And? You wanted me to do this, you prat.” He responded irritably. Arthur smirked. Merlin _had_ been moody since he was studying under Ezgor. No doubt if the man was annoying to Arthur, he would be a nightmare to Merlin. “Why can’t George get it?” He asked, gesturing to where the other servant stood, scandalized.

“Because I’m asking _you_. Don’t think because you can do magic I’m letting you be lazy. You can be the most powerful warlock to walk the earth and I would still make you iron my clothes.”

Was that too transparent? Probably. Did Arthur care? No.

Merlin groaned, shoving the book away from him with a final glare before stomping out of the room. When he returned he had two glasses of wine. Arthur was about to comment the he wasn’t an alcoholic and didn’t have more than one drink in the morning, but was cut off. Merlin slammed one drink in front of Arthur before downing the second like it was water and throwing himself back into the seat. George made a sound like a strangled cat. Arthur stared.

“Give me that,” He finally said when the shock wore off. Reaching over he tugged the book at of Merlin’s grip “I can’t believe you just drank my own wine in front of me.” He said and pulled his own goblet closer to him in case Merlin decided to grab that too “Have you lost your mind?”

“I needed something to deal with…This.” The other boy hissed, gesturing to the book Arthur had taken. Was this a test? Arthur leaned back, nose wrinkled as he glowered at the servant. Merlin scowled right back.

“Leave us, George.” He instructed and took a moment of pleasure at the immediate look of regret that passed over Merlin’s face. George didn’t need to be told twice. The door clicked shut before Arthur had even finished the sentence. “So,” he leaned forward “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t have you in the stocks for the rest of your life?”

The rest of his life ended up being the rest of the day.

“Arthur,” Gwen sighed as she folded his clothes, eyes watching Merlin get hit with a tomato from out the window “This wasn’t what I meant.”

“He deserved it.”

* * *

Arthur was clearly going to have to try a new method. This one _had_ to work. There was no way he could get out of this.

“I’m going to find Emrys.”

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold so that Arthur’s bath warmed up. He didn’t look alarmed or worried over the proclamation. On the contrary, he only shrugged.

“Good luck.”

“You don’t think I can?” Arthur asked him, slipping into the water. He sighed, rolling his shoulders back. Merlin handed him soap with a roll of his eyes.

“I didn’t say that,” Merlin started and paused “I just think… He may not like being forced out into the open.”

“He’s not giving me a lot of choices. I’ve been patient.” Arthur shot back, irritated “Besides, I have a plan.” He smiled brightly. Merlin looked down at him and Arthur almost felt bad about the wary look in his eyes “I’m going to set up a meeting with King Porion in three days time. I’ve told him Emrys is an ally of Camelot. Porion doesn’t believe me of course, but says if he meets Emrys he’ll reconsider attacking our borders.”

“You… _what_?” Merlin spluttered “You are risking your land to get Emrys to reveal himself!?” He demanded, voice rising. Arthur sighed.

“Of course not,” He snapped “Porion would attack no matter what. This meeting is only to slow him down so we may safely get the residents out of the way before the battle begins. Although, if Emrys does show up… It would save us all so much time.” He hinted. Merlin grimaced.

Checkmate.

* * *

He came as the _fucking_ old man.

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t. He had dealt with so much in his short, royal life but he could not keep putting up with this!

“Sire,” Emrys bowed “I know you remember the last altercation with your father-”

“I know you didn’t kill him.” Arthur snapped “It was the pendant.”

The man stared. Arthur stared back. Porion, who had ordered his men to retreat, watched them both uncomfortably.

“Oh. Uh, how do you know that?”

Arthur didn’t answer. He just sighed and walked away. This wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t.  

At this point, Arthur felt this was something entirely different. This was a _battle_. Merlin was stubborn – but he wasn’t _Arthur’s_ level of stubborn. Oh no. He _would_ find out why Merlin wouldn’t tell him if it was the last thing he ever did. Even if it meant going through the worst pain possible. Even if it meant giving up his happiness and _soul_.

And that was exactly what he was doing.

“Lord Ezgor,” Arthur sighed “I need your help.”

* * *

“I never thought that Arthur Pendragon would actually resort to torture.” Gwaine said as he took a sip of ale and rose an eyebrow at where he was sitting with his feet propped on the table. Arthur shrugged.

“He’s given me no choice,” He defended and gestured to where Merlin was slowly turning a darker shade of red as Ezgor continued his lecture. “I figured I would lose my mind if someone tried to teach me how to use a sword incorrectly when I knew better. Merlin must be the same way with magic.”

“My lord…Forgive me,” Merlin’s voice began “But I don’t think incantations work that way-”

“What would you know about it?!” Ezgor scoffed and Merlin visible tensed before stiffly nodding.

“He’s going to crack.”

“I’m counting on it.” Arthur reassured Gwaine and smirked when Ezgor made exaggerated hand motions for a made-up spell.

“Arthur?”

“Hm?” Arthur smiled up when his servant appeared by his side a few minutes later. Lord Ezgor had retreated to his usual place in the room where he immediately began his crowing to a noble lady.

“I don’t think Ezgor should teach me magic,” Merlin said lowly, glowering at where the man sat “He clearly has no idea what he’s talking about-”

“Of _course_ , he does, Merlin!” Arthur chuckled “Are you saying you know better than my court sorcerer?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and watched as the five stages of grief seemed to pass over the other man’s face in seconds. He opened his mouth before glancing over at Ezgor and snapping it shut again. After a few moments he turned back with a tight smile.

“I…Was just noting that he is saying the complete opposite of what was in my books.” He reasoned slowly. Arthur hummed, taking a bite of bread thoughtfully.

“Well…I suppose Ezgor does have that _real-world_ experience,” He tutted and took a sip of wine “Surely a book can’t provide such guidance? When in doubt, listen to Ezgor.” He said with a wave of his hand. Merlin stared before giving a sharp bow and leaving. Arthur could have sworn he saw actual steam rising from his head as he went.

“…you are both ridiculous.” Gwaine announced. Arthur ignored him, too busy mourning the fact that Merlin hadn’t been broken by the conversation. Perhaps a few more days of this would make him crack. He tapped his fingers together, wondering what else he could do to perhaps add pressure to the situation. After a few seconds of silence he tensed – an idea forming in his mind. Just maybe… “Are you about to do something even more ridiculous?” Gwaine continued “You look like you are.”

“Oh yes,” Arthur smiled, taking another long pull of wine “As ridiculous as I can make it.”

* * *

“You’ve lost your mind!”

Merlin’s announcement echoed through the room followed by a heavy thud of Arthur’s doors closing behind him. There was a crackling in the air – possibly from Merlin himself – as he stormed over to where the king was innocently signing papers.

“Hello Merlin. Would you like to be imprisoned before or after lunch today?”

“Leon told me you were planning to go to war with the _druids_.” Merlin hissed, face turning more red by the second “Have you changed your mind about magic?” He asked and Arthur did feel a little guilty at putting that subtle note of fear in his voice.

“No, no.” Arthur told him “Quite the opposite actually.”

“The oppos -? Then why are you planning to kill the peaceful ambassadors to the freaking thing?!” Merlin demanded. Arthur put his quill down. He could tell Merlin was at the end of the rope. Typically he wouldn’t dare to be so opinionated on anything involving magic. Yes...It was working. _Finally_. Arthur was king for a reason after all. He resisted the urge to smile at the thought and instead pretended to think carefully over Merlin's growing outrage at the potential harm of his people.

“Ezgor assured me that they were actually undercover Saxons who had learned the art of magic as a guise to gain my trust and enter in a treaty where they will then steal my crown and burn my kingdom.” Arthur told, trying to keep his face as stoic as possible.

“Saxons…? _What_?” Merlin spluttered and squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments “These…Saxons have spent _years_ of persecution and violence by practicing the _one thing_ your father had adamantly outlawed for years all for the sole purpose of stealing your crown? How did they know you would legalize magic?!” He asked, voice going high with distressed “It makes no sense, Arthur! Ezgor is clearly insane!”

“That is no way to address a member of court, Merlin. I could have you flogged for that.”

“Are you bewitched?” Merlin asked desperately, “Look at me. Has anyone cursed you?” He asked, leaning a bit over the desk to look over his face carefully. Arthur clicked his tongue.

“Of course not, Merlin. I have been drinking the blood of unicorns every night to prevent such a thing.”

“ _What_?”

“Ezgor suggested it. We’re also going to some sacred land later to kill some non-magical people in order to make amends to the old gods. Oh! I also plan on sentencing Emrys to death since I learned he was actually in league with Morgana.” He said and watched when Merlin’s face suddenly went blank “And get _this_. Turns out that Emrys is _actually_ Guinevere…Who was a woman in disguise. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it sooner. She _did_ turn into an old man whenever she served me supper last week.”

A pause.

“You’re messing with me.”

“Why would you say that? Do _you_ know who Emrys is?” Arthur scoffed. Merlin rolled his eyes and there was a flash of gold before a chair was summoned over to them so that he could sit down.

“When are you going to admit that you know?”

Arthur’s world halted for a second. Merlin’s eyes were brimming with exasperation – but it felt like nothing compared to the immense weight that just collapsed upon all of Arthur’s foreseeable patience as he registered the words.

“You _knew_ that I knew?” He asked and restrained himself from strangling the moron. “I was waiting for you to tell me!”

“What...? I was waiting for you to tell _me_ that you knew!”

Honestly. Arthur did not survive his war with Morgana to deal with this.

“You told all the other knights!” He finally exploded “Damnit, Merlin! I thought you were still scared or something! I dealt with Ezgor for almost _an entire year_ to make sure you felt ready for the whole bloody ordeal! I had Gaius tell me everything you've done since arriving in Camelot so you wouldn't have to explain anything! I purposely made you learn magic to prove nothing would change! I – Oh my _God-_ ” He shouted at the ceiling. “ _Why are you like this_?”

“Wait…The other knights?” Merlin frowned and tilted his head “What do they have to do with this?”

“They bloody told me that you told _them_ and acted like it was a huge surprise you hadn’t bothered to bloody mention it to - What?” He interrupted himself when Merlin sighed heavily. “Don’t bloody sigh at your bloody king!”

“Gwaine was the one who told me that you knew about my magic…And Leon was the one who suggested I wait until _you_ approached _me_ about it.”

...Interesting. Okay. Arthur tried not to jump to conclusions. If he was that sort of person Merlin would have died long ago. So he instead he bit his lip, straightened his shoulders, and tried his best to collect himself.

"I am...Afraid that I do not understand." He said slowly and with complete tranquility. Merlin pressed a knuckle into his temple before swallowing and giving an equally tranquil and slow response.

"I've suspected that you knew about my magic since...I don't know. The dragon?" He reasoned with a shrug "And _obviously_ I couldn't say anything about it at first - but when it was legalized I went to the others and asked if I should tell you once Gwaine confirmed you knew. I was...A little worried how you would deal with the lying...And explaining everything...And obviously how things would change in the future." He shrugged "I told them that and they told me that if you knew it would be better if you started the conversation. I was _trying_ to get you to say something - but you were so bloody stubborn!" He added with a growl of frustration. "I thought for sure you would crack when I showed up as the old man to the battle against Porion. Oh and when I-"

Arthur blinked, tuning him out as the realization of the situation dawned on him.

Each of Merlin's concerns had been resolved by someone pointing it out to Arthur first. Part of him was mildly impressed with his subjects dedication and mischievousness... Another part of him was a little grateful for it even. It saved quite a few conversations and discomfort for both of them.

A much, _much_ larger part wanted to behead them all.

"Merlin?" He interrupted and his servant (no...sorcerer. He was now officially calling him that) rose an eyebrow "Want to get revenge?"

"...yeah, okay."

"We have to fire Ezgor first though."

"Wait-"

"No. We do that now. I hate him."

* * *

"Uh...Guys?"

Everyone glanced up as Gwaine quietly closed he door behind him and tip-toed to the round table. Gwen and Gaius glanced up from their whispering to look at the man with a bit of wariness as the other knights flittered their gazes about to ensure the room was empty.

"Let me guess - we have a problem?" Gwen asked, putting her chin in her hand "I told you we shouldn't have underestimated them. _Neither_ is going to admit anything!" She sighed and Gaius gave a conceding nod of agreement.

"We solved any problems they might have with the whole ordeal!" Elyan whined, putting a head on his sister's shoulder in mourning "They should be good now!"

"Maybe we should tell one of them to speak up," Leon reasoned "After all, it _is_ our fault neither of them has said anything-"

"And that has been _hilarious_ ," Gwaine nodded with an air of rare stoicism despite the statement "I regret nothing... Watching Arthur almost cry when Merlin pretended not to know what the difference was between a sorcerer and a warlock was probably the best thing I've ever witnessed."

"Please," Percival snorted "Did you see Merlin's face when Arthur started spreading all that rubbish about Emrys being a grouchy old god?" He asked and there was a hum around the room in agreement "It is weird though... It's been three months since Ezgor has been fired and Arthur hasn't even bothered picking out a new court sorcerer."

"He's probably waiting for Merlin to say he wants the job," Leon pointed out "And Merlin is waiting for Arthur to tell him that, well, he has the job."

Everyone groaned.

"We just need to be patient," Gaius nodded "We've done our part. Now we must perhaps suggest to each of them to come forward and see what happens."

"Bet you ten that Arthur breaks first." Gwaine volunteered and Elyan scoffed.

"You're on."

* * *

"Okay, we officially need to intervene more directly." Leon said loudly as Gwen ran a frustrated hand through her hair "It's been six months and we _still_ don't have a court sorcerer. They can't do this forever!"

"Yes, we need to confront them!" Gwen sighed and sat up in her spot at the table, eyes flashing around the room "This is ridiculous."

"Oh, come on." Gwaine shrugged from his spot directly across from Leon and Gwen. He turned to where Percival and Elyan sat on either side of him and nudged them for support. "One more week? I can tell Arthur is close." He wheedled and Gwen narrowed her gaze at him. "Or not. Fine. Let's confront them." He grumbled and tilted his head back to take another gulp of mead. 

"I think they are up in Arthur's room...We should speak to them now." Gaius suggested from Gwen's other side and the group awkwardly shuffled. When nobody when to stand, Gaius scowled, fixing them all with a hard look. "We must admit to what we did at _some_ point." He added. Percival nodded in agreement, but as he went to stand up froze. Gwaine's hand had latched onto him - suddenly holding up another hand to silence them all. The group froze, tense the movement.

"Wait..." He whispered and looked around "What if they _know_ that we did this? And they are waiting for _us_ to admit it?"

A pause.

"Shit."

* * *

"Do you think they know that we know?" Merlin asked as he skimmed over a piece of parchment in Arthur's room "I kind of want them to confront us so I can publicly be court sorcerer already."

"Oh?" Arthur snorted from his bed "Ready to bask in the glory of noble life, Lord Merlin?" He asked and Merlin made a face at the title. He crumbled up a different piece of parchment and tossed it at the king. 

" _No_ , you clotpole... But I worry we may look weak without having the position filled - or the magical community might grow concerned." He said and Arthur frowned, sitting up on his elbows to look over at the warlock.

"There's no way they know. Trust me. They'll come to confront us any day now."

* * *

"WE CAN'T CONFRONT THEM!"

"Damnit, Gwaine. They don't _know."_

 _"They do!_  They know that we know that Merlin knows that Arthur knows and that Arthur doesn't know that Merlin knows!" Gwaine said, tugging at his hair "What they  _don't_ know is that  _we_ know that they know that they know that we know that Merlin knows that Arthur knows and that Arthur doesn't know that Merlin knows." He said, voice raising periodically. Elyan was in the process of trying to follow the sentence. He paused a few times before trying to mutter it back to himself a few times. He turned to Gwen for help, but she was too busy also trying to decipher when Gwaine was saying. 

"We absolutely do not know that - because _they_ don't know!" Leon frowned and paused "Wait... I...They know that we..." He said and put a hand on his sword as he also tried to sort out the language of it all under his breath. From beside him, Percival had started to map out who knew what with some parchment that Gaius had slid over to him.

"Nope. No." Gwen interrupted, shaking her head free of the confusion. "We tell them. It doesn't matter who knows what." She said and stood up. When Gwaine looked like he might argue she pointed a finger at him. "Even if they _do_ know it was us...We can't let the court sorcerer position remain open." She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "We aren't childish as them. We must come forward." She reasoned. Silence fell among them and slowly each of the group stood up.

"For Camelot." Elyan whispered.

* * *

"...we know." Arthur smiled with a patronizing wave of his hand “We were just waiting for you to admit it.” He added, ignoring Percival’s whine of betrayal. Gaius narrowed his eyes at the pair. “Merlin has been acting as my court sorcerer for months now.” Arthur added. Leon said nothing, but turned to pat Gwen on the shoulder as she pressed her lips together.

"DAMNIT!" Gwaine yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. Merlin laughed, writing something else down on his notes "I KNEW IT!"

"You shouldn’t have tricked us!” Merlin added, putting his quill down. “This could have been resolved much earlier-”

“Oh please,” Elyan interrupted with a scoff. Both Merlin and Arthur paused in their righteous lectures to look over at him. “You two would have been a disaster trying to deal with this on your own.” He pointed out and when Merlin opened his mouth, held up a hand “Are you actually upset that you didn’t have to sit down and tell Arthur all the times you tricked, cursed, and stole from him?” He asked and Arthur scowled at the reminder. "Or that you didn't have to beg him not to bestow some honorary knighthood on you?"

"Cursed is a strong word and not very accurate-" Merlin began, face turning bright red. 

"You cheated at gambling.” Percival pointed out and Arthur gasped. 

“You did! You cursed me to lose!”

"Cursed isn’t the right word and I have only used my magic to protect Arthur and Camelot.” Merlin insisted before jutting out his chin defiantly. Everyone stared at him. “Yeah, okay. Fine. I’m glad I didn’t have to deal with some aspects of explaining my magic.” He grumbled, slumping into his chair. Gaius scoffed.

"Maybe you can explain how robbing me benefited Camelot.” Arthur muttered. Gwen patted his arm.

“Because Camelot now has a more humble King-”

"Is that so?” Arthur began and Elyan cleared his throat in a weak attempt to quell the upcoming argument. 

“I can’t believe they knew that we knew...” Gwaine sighed.


End file.
